finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Drain (ability)
.]] Drain is a recurring Black Magic spell from the Final Fantasy series. The caster absorbs HP from the target to refill the caster's HP. Like healing magic, it works in reverse against the undead. When it is cast upon the user, it will always miss. Although this spell is exclusively reserved to mages, a weapon known as the Blood Sword, which is typically available for Warriors, acts similar to the spell when used to inflict damage. Drain has 3 levels as of Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, including Drainra (otherwise known as Drain+) and Drainga (otherwise known as Drain++). Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Drain is a Black Magic spell which transfers HP from one or all enemies to the caster. This is reversed when casting on the undead. The amount of HP transferred depends on the spell level. Any character can learn Drain by having them use the Drain Tome (called the Drain Scroll in the ''Origins release). Drain VIII is used by Sorcerer and Wizard, while Drain XVI is used by Astaroth, Hecteyes, and Mega Parasite. ''Final Fantasy III Drain is a Black Magic level 7 spell that can only be bought in Doga's Village or in the ''Invincible for 20,000 gil. Only the Black Mage, Sage, Magus, and the Onion Knight can cast it, while the enemies Doga's Clone, Doga, Echidna, Garm, and Gomory can use it against the party. It has a base power of 160 and is Recovery elemental. The item Lilith's Kiss can cast Drain when used in battle. In the NES version, the spell is bugged against undead targets, in which it will neither harm nor heal the undead, and will not harm the caster when used against undead. ''Final Fantasy IV Drain is a Black Magic spell, usable by Rydia at level 36 in the 2D versions, and automatically learns it when she rejoins the party as an adult in the DS and mobile versions. Palom learns it at level 26. Fusoya automatically knows it when he joins the party, and Tellah learns it after Cecil becomes a Paladin. It has a casting time of 3 and costs 18 MP in 2D versions, and 15 in the 3D versions, to cast. It has a spell power of 20 in 2D versions, and an accuracy of 100%. In in the 3D versions it has accuracy of 70%. The enemies Bloodbones, Succubus, Blood Eye, Zeromus EG, and Golbez can all cast this spell. On the ''Easy Type version, the casting time was reduce to 2 and increase the base power to 80. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Drain returns as a Black Magic spell in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. The imposter Rydia learns it at level 36, but Palom along with Rydia already known the spell. It absorbs HP from one target and restore own HP at the cost of 18 MP. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Drain returns as a Black Magic spell that costs 18 MP to cast and is usable at Fusoya (who automatically starts with the spell), Palom (at level 29), Golbez (at level 35), Rydia and Leonora (at level 36). Final Fantasy V Drain is a level 4 Black Magic spell. Black Mages can cast it as a spell, although Mystic Knights can also cast it on their sword to the same effect. It costs 13 MP to cast, and can be bought for 3,000 gil in Regole, Castle of Bal, Quelb and Castle Surgate. The enemies Apanda, Byblos, Calofisteri, Carbuncle, Black Warlock, Farfarello, Fury, Magissa, Omniscient, Ricard Mage, Catoblepas, and Soul Eater can all utilize this spell against the party. The player may utilize this ability by catching and releasing a Poltergeist. Drain is one of the spells that can be cast from the Wonder Wand for free. Final Fantasy VI Drain is an Attack spell taught by the Esper Ifrit at a rate of x1, and is learned naturally by Terra Branford at level 12. It costs 15 MP to cast, has a power of 38, a hit rate of 120, and is vulnerable to Runic. Also, Drain cannot be reflected. Coco, Cloud, Kefka in the first battle, Level 40 Magic, Magic, Nightwalker, Ultros in the second battle, and Zurvan can cast this spell. Final Fantasy VII Though not a spell usable by the party except by using a Vampire Fang, Drain is a spell used by Ghost, Gi Nattak and Godo. The ability, however, can be utilized by the player through the use of the HP Absorb Support Materia. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- HP Absorb returns as a Materia that allows the user to absorb damage dealt as HP. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Drain absorbs a small amount of HP from an enemy. Drain is a rank 2 materia that costs 16 MP to cast. Drain can be created via Materia Fusion, found during missions, and it can be bought from Sector 8 Materia Shop for 5,000 gil, obtained as a reward for completing mission 5-1-4, stolen from G Smasher, or found during mission 2-1-6. Final Fantasy VIII Drain steals HP from the enemy and heals the spellcaster. The effect is reversed if the spellcaster is under the Zombie status. It is a fairly elusive spell, but can be powerful when junctioned onto ST-Atk-J. Physical attacks heal the attacker by 1% of the damage dealt per junctioned Drain, up to a maximum of 100%. Some enemies are resistant to the Drain effect. They take full damage from the spell or attack, but the attacker will be healed for less, or none at all. Curiously, a character afflicted with Berserk will only drain HP based on their base damage, excluding the 50% damage increase from Berserk. Casting Drain in battle doesn't affect compatibility with Guardian Forces, and is one few spells at that. The Guardian Force Pandemona learns the ability Absorb that functions similarly to Drain. Final Fantasy IX Vivi can cast the Black Magic spell Drain. It can be learned from an Oak Staff for 60 AP. It ignores Reflect, costs 14 MP to cast, and has a spell power of 32. It can't be reflected and works with Return Magic. The enemy Ghost can also use this spell. Final Fantasy X Drain is a Black Magic spell located along Wakka's path of the Sphere Grid but all characters can activate the node. It costs 12 MP to cast. The enemies Cindy, Coeurl, Coeurlregina, Dark Element, Dark Flan, Master Coeurl, and Nega Elemental are capable of casting this spell. Final Fantasy X-2 Drain is an Arcana ability for the Dark Knight dressphere. It costs 20 AP to learn and 8 MP to cast or can be used via the Covetous Garment Grid. If a enemy has the Reflect status and is hit with drain; the spell will rebound and drain HP from the caster but then restore the casters HP with said drain. Making it a no harm no foul spell situation. The Gun Mage ability Absorb has the same effect, but it absorbs HP and MP, not just HP. Aeshma, Arast, Cindy, Iron Giant (Fiend Arena), Precepts Guard, Phantom, Tomb, and Watcher-S can cast this spell. Final Fantasy XI Drain is a Dark Magic spell available to Dark Knights, Black Mages, Geomancers and Scholars. When used, it transfers HP from a selected enemy to the caster. Unlike in other games, if used on undead it simply has no effect rather than the effects being reversed. Final Fantasy XII Drain is a Level 3 Arcane Magick that transfers HP from one foe to the caster. Drain is unaffected by Reverse. Drain can only be cast when its required license on the License Board has been learned. It cost 18 MP to cast, and can be bought in Rabanastre, Eruyt Village and Mt Bur-Omisace for 3,200 gil. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, Drain is a Level 2 Green Magick spell available in the Muthru Bazaar. It can be used by the four mage job classes, White Mage, Black Mage, Time Mage and Red Mage. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Drain can only be cast by Ba'Gamnan and the Yarhi Atomos. Lancet, one of Llyud's abilities, has a nearly identical function. Final Fantasy Tactics Drain is a Spellblade ability for the Templar class used by Beowulf Cadmus. Mystic's Invigoration also has the same effect, costs 16 MP to cast, 350 JP to learn, and has a range of four squares. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Energy Mace teaches Drain to the Sage for 100 AP. It costs 12 MP to cast, has a Magic Power of 30, and has a range of 4. It can only target one unit at a time, and the damage dealt is capped at the target's Max HP. It cannot be reflected, but it can be countered by Return Magic, as well as having MP absorbed by casting the spell through Absorb MP. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Drain is an Arcanist spell learned for 300 AP from a Sleet Rod. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Drain is a drain-elemental attack that steals HP to restore the target's own HP. It has an attack power of 100 and it can be used by Fangpire, Leech, and Vampire. Two other attacks called Sucker Stick drains HP from one or both party members, and its used by Squidite and Phanquid. It has an attack power of 50. The last one is Dissolve which has an attack power of 100, an ability used by Jelly and Ooze. Final Fantasy Legend III This Black Magic spell deals damage and absorb an enemy's HP. It cost 32 MP to use, and it can be bought for 18000 GP in Knaya (Pureland). There is also an enemy attack that also goes by the name of Drain, this ability doesn't cost any MP to use and also drains HP from one target. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Drain appears as a Dark Magic spell. Drain costs 2 AP to cast and it has a spell power of 5. The spell can be given to any character by having a Drain Tome in the character's inventory. The spell can only be purchased for 1,500 gil in Urbeth after darkness has flooded the world. Shaman is a good job when equipped with Drain, as Drain isn't weaker than other spells in this game, as opposed to most other ''Final Fantasy games, and when used coupled with Ritual and Hex, the Shaman is able to drain HP from all opponents, meaning they are unlikely to need any healing. ''Bravely Default Drain is a level 4 Black Magic spell. The caster absorbs HP from one target. If used on an undead target, both the user and target will take HP damage. Drain is also a level 4 Sword Magic spell. It adds HP Absorb to weapon for 10 turns. It costs 8 MP. Final Fantasy Dimensions Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Drain is a Black Magic Ability with a Rarity of ☆☆☆. It steals HP from one target, it can initially be used two times and it can be honed to Rank 5. It can be created by using Black Orb x5, Dark Orb x8, and 5000 gil. Final Fantasy Explorers Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Drain is a Lv. 4 spell that costs 3 SP to cast and attacks three grids forward. Other appearances Kingdom Hearts'' series Drain is the ability of the Search Ghost card in Chain of Memories and Re:Chain of Memories, in Birth by Sleep is the Level 2 effect of the Maleficent D-Link, and in Re:coded as an ability of the Metal Chocobo Ag and Ultima Weapon >>> Keyblades. Drain recovers the user's HP when they deal damage to enemies. In , it appears as a support magic ability that allows HP to be drained with each basic attack. Gallery de:Saugen Category:Final Fantasy II Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy III Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy IV Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy V Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Attack Magic Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Magic Materia Category:Final Fantasy VIII Offensive Magic Category:Final Fantasy IX Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy X Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy XI Dark Magic Category:Final Fantasy XII Arcane Magick Category:Final Fantasy XII Green Magick Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Sagacity Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Arcane Magick Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Dark Magic Category:Bravely Default Black Magic